


玫瑰花窗

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰 奎八**吸血鬼设定 都是编的 很多私设





	玫瑰花窗

[上]

人们常说，国王居住在高雅华美的宫殿里，床上躺着全国最美的人，一天要吃三十只鸡，每一只只吃一口。  
对于这种荒唐的说法，皇室御用裁缝金珉奎一向不置可否。只不过那些鸡不是烤的，而是由一名裁缝带进去的生鸡------从他十八岁来到皇宫附近的都城主街道，他的裁缝店由一间阁楼里杂乱堆放的各色衣料发展为临街最大的铺子，如今他已经是全国最具盛名的皇室亲近的人，日常就是戴着考究的金丝眼镜端坐在店里看半天设计手稿，交代小学徒们按着稿子做。剩下的时间他乘坐马车前往国王居住的宫殿城堡，到达宫殿附近时，隔着高大的杉木丛人们能够隐隐看见一扇玫瑰花窗。

花朵猝然开放的季节，总能从窗口猎得惊喜。青年俊美的面孔出现在花窗厚重的玫瑰金窗帘背后，露出一点额发，一对漂亮深邃的眼睛，注视着花丛，偶尔飘出来一些余光又立马像穴居久了的小动物一样收回去，回到安全的洞穴，不再问津世上的人们总是后知后觉的杂芜纷乱。  
那是一个甘心为人所占有的所属者，独有的打量世事的单纯意味和闲散眼光。距离是无形的，而透过这距离，是争强好胜的吸血鬼们天然催生欲望的猎场。  
金珉奎从马车里抬头注视着那双眼睛，眼底的红出现一瞬又立马还原---欲望在权力面前不得不克制，更何况若不论身份，全圆佑也是比他强大得多的古老吸血鬼。

“可是他居然还养着一只纯血种呢。”金珉奎砸着嘴品味着风从玫瑰花丛那边送来的馥郁香气，整天待在房间里似乎从没有出过门的那孩子周身一定都是这种香，不难想象---金珉奎扶着马车门把手边将一只镀金边的厚底靴子稳稳地踩在梨木脚踏上在心底默默猜度---那床单在大汗淋漓过后准会化为一片香海，或许也点点染着殷红---对于吸血鬼来说，极具诱惑力的色彩一种。

全圆佑听见来人通报仍旧安静得仿佛一具死尸---这种连呼吸都听不见的状况仆人们已经习惯但仍是时常不寒而栗。国王在某年出巡打猎归来后就带回来一个漂亮男孩---  
\---不得不承认，抵达皇宫的第一天，那孩子光着两条腿在卧室窗台上坐着，双腿细嫩修长如同两截光滑的藕，身体的关节及某处如玫瑰花苞般娇羞泛红，他却仿佛浑然不知自己拥有一副多么惹人懊恼的躯壳，倚着木头雕花的窗框热情地朝楼下路过的人招手，露出小小尖尖的独特牙齿，笑得甜美清纯---  
\---虽然日后他仿佛得到了国王怒不可遏的教训，像只容易受惊的小兽般不再出门半步也很少露面，但那个春日午后极具张力的场面仍然使人们津津乐道不已---难怪国王因为他几乎很少离开卧室，甚至办公听政也改为在卧室进行，议员和贵族们在床前围坐汇报重要事项时，还时不时能听见帐子里传出来一声两声压抑不住的低吟和泣音。

在那之后，不仅是议员和贵族习惯了这样的状态，皇宫里的仆人们也开始在国王的卧室之外的地方悄悄展开一种捉迷藏般的活动。淫乱的宫廷鼓励了奢华靡费、追捧表面看起来华丽精美的东西，一时间都城上下以及周围风靡盛行鲸鱼骨架撑起的裙子、塔夫绸裹在桃木片上走动起来发出窸窸窣窣声音的长条裙裾，晚香玉装点翡翠的胸针，钻石和珍珠，这些沉重而繁琐地充斥着人们眼球视野所及之处的玩意儿成箱成箱地被从金珉奎的店里运出去，最远送达国土边缘的小乡镇镇长女儿的闺房。

“陛下---？”通报有客的女仆站在巨大的屏风后面，丝绸裁制的屏风上绣着中亚流行的复杂华美黑红交错的暗纹、古老东方的平面宫廷画、本土每个教堂里都会有的彩窗玻璃圣人画像，只不过这些神圣古老的东西被放置在这一空间里似乎颇具讽刺意味。  
“嗯...你去吧...”压低声音的国王的宠儿躺在鸭绒枕头上拖长尾音，贴心地给刚刚起身的人系上睡袍腰带，至于胯下的泥泞---他充满怜惜地看了一眼，毫不犹豫地欠身凑过去，奉上前年春天唯一一次露面也不曾示人的娇嫩红色口腔，包裹着，舔弄着，似有若无地挑逗着爱人被冒犯的底线。

对于文俊辉的示好和逗弄，全圆佑不是每一次都会予以回应，多数时候他伸手抚弄着年轻爱人的头发，等到他停，再覆以深吻。  
一吻又是很长，没有呼吸的声音，空气里仿佛凝着就要滴下来的香气。吸血鬼交融的身体失去距离，于是跨过躯壳找到了---那个他们在密林雨中着迷再三的炽热深渊，万物于一片死寂中失色噤声，直到河流再一次冲破河床汇集为瀑布上游的水流，破碎、汹涌、强劲，轰鸣使春天失效，只余下最后的喘息。  
“你真的要去了，不要让客人久等------”文俊辉埋头于国王通红的胸膛说话时有气息经过全圆佑的乳尖---敏感的两点还没来得及有所反应又被年轻聪敏的恋人施以抚慰，火焰平息下去，高大的吸血鬼整理衣襟起身下床坐到卧室中央巨大绒毯覆盖的沙发上。

纯血和转化吸血鬼的区别也在于控制呼吸，对生命体征不怎么需要费力就能维持的纯血种几乎拥有真正意义上的不死之身，而中途由人类转化来的吸血鬼假如不吸人血就无法维持基本体面，故此从成为吸血鬼那天，便密集地接受着杀人犯罪深渊的考验，逐渐成为一只真正的兽---也是拥有绝对力量的孤独王者。  
全圆佑承受着初为吸血鬼的痛苦时，却被他看见了纯血种贵族家天真无邪的小公子在玫瑰花丛中流连时露出的可爱笑容---起初是因为嫉妒便占有，后来则是因为某种谈不上具体的眷恋，起码全圆佑只能窥到一点文俊辉眼底对他的迫切和热情，将恐惧化为缠绵，从敌人变成恋人，他们之间就像花藤与古树在年月渐深中纠缠于每处，存在即交融，不分彼此，亦敌亦友。

金珉奎进来时看见床上露出一点睡袍的衣角，又一次被强烈的好奇心引发想要一窥究竟的冲动---但他还是克制地走到全圆佑跟前，开始向他汇报外面的情况。

“最近除了咖啡馆偶尔会聚集一帮年轻人谈天说地议论国王荒淫无度之外，都城各处都在忙于举办舞会，各式各样的淫乱沙龙，以及风行于各个街巷的...荡妇传言。”

“什么传言。”全圆佑说话的时候坐姿僵硬，眼神放空经过玫瑰花窗投向窗外的晴空。吸血鬼在被自己转化的同类面前带着天然的优越感，更何况这个金珉奎因为不吸人血体力远比自己衰弱。

“是本城的一些贵妇和社交名媛...在开办沙龙时行为举止不端...有人说起来，她们都说这是在效仿...效仿我们的王后。”  
金珉奎斟酌着用词掂量着这句话有什么地方可能招来不妙。不过以自己对全圆佑的了解这家伙很少真的对什么事动气---和因强大而失去耐心的一部分吸血鬼不同，全圆佑永远有等着世界追上自己的感官的耐心，正如他所豢养的纯血小兽在情事上所表现出来的开放和包容，在吸血鬼的美德词典里几乎等同于某种善良。

世界上最凶猛黑暗的兽，自私、孤独、强大而徒劳，除了死亡，再没有他们做不到的事情，也因此总是什么都不做，很多人出于无聊去做历史老师，常常因为不小心说出几百年前人类生活的细节而使人们吓一跳。这个种族的诞生天然带着渎神意味，因而金珉奎在转化过后很少去教堂了。

倒也不是彻底不去。几年前那尊百花圣母的雕像巡回展出经过国都时全国人都涌来都城的街道一睹圣母像的美貌。然而在金珉奎看来那号称保存完好的象牙白玉也不过是表面氧化泛黄的石头，圣母的神态沉静安详---像是死人。

这个念头倒没什么特别，在场的人类也多半漫不经心。只有一些生来受苦的穷人泪流满面地跪在街道旁，为信仰所沉迷的样子被人画下来挂在沿街小铺子的橱窗上。金珉奎每次路过时，都会留神看看。

看画看多了，也就诞生了不少与画本身无关的念头。不过这是后话。

“效仿我？真是好笑。”帐子里传来一阵懒洋洋的轻笑，全圆佑的表情肉眼可见地沉了一下但又很快恢复克制，金珉奎回头时看见一双紧绷绷的小腿探出来踩在床边的长绒毯上---紧接着是裹在睡袍里的身体，青年吸血鬼饱满的肌肉和干净的身体曲线，还不够成熟的喉结到下巴的线条，被遮在阴影里，纯血小兽拥有一对天真无邪的眸子，不曾掩饰瞳孔里淡淡的红色---在透过窗帘的金色微光里看起来仿佛有焰火深藏的玻璃珠，又性感又纯粹。

只是片刻的功夫，金珉奎算是彻底明白了为什么全圆佑整天跟这个小家伙厮守在一起。那具无忧无虑的身体就像柔软轻盈的云，强大的成年男性吸血鬼躲进去就忘了时间，折磨人的永恒成为碎片，一会儿被抛上云端，一会儿浸入潮湿，在性事的忘我结合中逃避永生，也算是方生方死。选择自己活着的方式。

看来寻找纯血是个不错的选择。金珉奎对着站起来的名为文俊辉的年轻吸血鬼弓下身躯---“祝您身体健康，殿下，以及，大人。”君臣关系只是出于游戏之心，吸血鬼种族内部的秩序天然生成，野蛮而不可抗。  
文俊辉开心地笑着看着眼前的人冲自己露出头顶，“你看，这里只有你一个我们的同类，多无聊，你能想办法帮我们出去吗？---让大家都认识我们又不怀疑他们原来的老国王已经被我们吃了的办法。”无意识玩弄着帐子上的流苏的小吸血鬼扭头时露出耳朵上的饰物，耳环产自地中海沿岸，是历史悠久的工艺。

“假如国王允许的话，鄙人确实有一个不错的建议。”金珉奎尽量斟酌挑选着用词，成为吸血鬼之后常常出入皇宫，原先乡下裁缝的做派和口音也渐渐改掉了。逐渐成为另一个自己的感觉可不怎么舒服，原先的那个自己好歹鲜活生动，生命独具一份脆弱的美感---如今这种美学已经在被替代中瓦解。

“别告诉我什么把议会的贵族都变成吸血鬼之类的废话，我们的牙现在也不是只用来捕食。”全圆佑微微欠起身，但仍是面无表情。金珉奎知道，即使杀掉老国王取代他成为国家和王宫的主人，对于吸血鬼来说也是迟早会玩腻的游戏，全圆佑实在活了太久，做这场游戏与其说是出于什么复仇或救国的目的，更多的还是因为无聊。  
和情人在天鹅绒帐里温存的日子一久，筋骨也要被闷得闲散发慌起来，现在他们的生活里缺少一些更有意思的事情。

“从上个世纪兴起的一种人像绘图艺术，我不知道你们是否有所耳闻。技艺精巧的画匠能够将王公贵族的肖像留下来供子孙瞻仰，国王和王后自然需要一张来告诉自己王国的子民自己长什么样。而我最近，刚好也遇到了合适承担此任的绘画匠人。” ` 

这显然是一个不错的主意。前任老国王年轻时丧妻，一直没有再娶，因而也就没有画像流传，除去早已退役的几个王宫老仆人之外没有人知道国王近看长什么样，若是可以将现在的全圆佑和文俊辉画下来给人们看，人们逐渐觉得现在的国王和王后就长这样子，他们俩也可以自由地离开王宫以真面目示人。

篡改记忆的手段很多，有时是多次反复一种声音给安静的人们生活中注入某种魔力，有时是通过视觉记忆抹去人们脑海中模糊遥远的印象，若眼前的东西真实可感，来自一向被信任的权威，人们也就不会倾向于追究与怀疑。在没法确证国王和王后过去的肖像的情况下，这不难实现。

文俊辉来了兴趣，像小孩子一样眼神发亮地往全圆佑边上一坐---双腿顺势搭上全圆佑的腿面悠闲地躺下---“好呀好呀，我们就请人来给我们画像吧!这听起来就是了不起的艺术!”

“艺术个鬼，肖像画多半水平不怎么样得很------不过，这个建议可以考虑，毕竟我们现在这样一天到晚不能露面也有点难受。”全圆佑勉强算是点头同意了，示意金珉奎出去。金珉奎识趣地往后退了两步准备离开，转身前一刻眼神瞥见文俊辉凑上去附在全圆佑耳边说些什么悄悄话，声音压低过后仍然听得出来语气很恼人---大概是惯常如此吧，金珉奎暗忖着迅速关上身后卧室的门，在门口站定不到两秒，有什么东西倒在地上的声音传出来，首席裁缝师大人嘴角扯出一丝意味不明的微笑，沿着铺设镜子的金色走廊慢慢走远。

金珉奎在回程的马车上正襟危坐，赶车的老头跟了他几十年了，不可能没发现他发迹以来的种种变化。因此当金珉奎按捺不住激动地问:“斯坦利叔叔，假如一只吸血鬼想要送他喜欢的人礼物，最好的选择是什么？”老头仰头在风中眯起眼睛，沉思一会儿淡然答道:“还能是什么...要是真有吸血鬼的话，对于人来说最好的大概是他们的永恒吧。”

“然而永恒也伴随着无尽的折磨。所以最好的永恒不是由普通吸血鬼赠予的，而应该由纯血吸血鬼来完成。”金珉奎低声迅速地嘀咕了两句，老车夫没有听清，不过听不听得到也没有什么区别，老人已经能够安心看着生命的尽头，和永远年轻的主人待在一起反而不会感到余下的人生无聊乏味。

金珉奎素性热情，说要送礼物就去送。马车驶进一处雅致清幽的小院子，在后院门口停下来，金珉奎示意老车夫在车上等着，自己翻个身就消失在院墙内。

  
外面阳光正好，徐明浩把一桶水仙花搬到门口晒得到太阳的位置，对着水仙形似大蒜的根部喃喃叮嘱:“加油成长呀，等你开花了我一定天天看着你。”年轻画家在明亮的日光下打量着前年刚刚搬来定居的城市，人们从主街道上路过，神色匆匆，豪华马车不时由一群人簇拥着途经画室门口，和那些马车里的羽毛、绸缎、长靴、毛毯相比，徐明浩的小小画坊简直黯然失色。他回头看看自己挂在橱窗里的观圣母像油画，耸耸肩默默转回屋里收拾打算上街画画。

屋子里光线不足，徐明浩的眼睛有一会儿看不清东西，他边眨着眼适应着边熟门熟路地用手去摸自己放在工作台上的工具，还没摸到就迅速地撤回来------对于人来说，分辨没有呼吸的生物有时凭借的是一种直觉。

“你来啦。”徐明浩见对方不肯主动开口，轻轻说了一句。他的声音很柔和，全然不像外间那些五大三粗的工匠，金珉奎刚看到这个小画匠的时候想的就是，怎么会有这么瘦瘦的说话还软软的白色的人儿，这和自己童年在乡下的玩伴可完全不一样。

“我来送你礼物。我说过的。”金珉奎在暗处也笑得露出牙齿，隐约看得到白色的两点。对于一般人类来说，那已经是足够值得害怕的事物。  
“先生...我觉...”徐明浩眼睛初初适应屋里的阴暗环境，话音未落就被心急的吸血鬼拖走---“等我关个门啊喂---”

  
[上和下之间的过渡我想了一下，无非就是画家去给伪装的国王两口子画画，被文俊辉咬破了手之类的，写出来和不写出来感觉都不影响对后面的理解，我想着那我就不写这个无聊的过渡了，这也不是一个多么有爽点的故事，怕搞得太冗杂影响阅读体验]

[下]

  
“发烧的时候要听莫扎特安魂曲。”徐明浩重新醒来时，昏暗阁楼的房间里金珉奎低沉浑厚的嗓音透过黑暗直入耳中，震动了鼓膜，徐明浩被这突如其来的放大器效果惊扰到清醒了几分，犹豫片刻才开口问道:“哪里有音乐声？”  
“你仔细听。”金珉奎的声音依然格外震耳，徐明浩皱起眉头耐心等着耳中的杂音过去之后才缓缓感知到一点微小的声音流入。  
是年久失修的唱片机，颗粒感分明的旋律，本应直入人心的高音和浓厚情感，此刻却变得有些失色，仿佛用色寡淡无味的画，抓不住眼球，失去了把心灵包围起来的治愈感；  
但这声音又是这么近切，每一个气音的颤抖或气流逐渐高亢的行进都仿佛萦绕耳畔，比起听唱片机，更像在现场观看一个训练有素感情丰厚的歌者，拼尽全力把她饱满胸腔里所有的生命力倾注于此---仿佛在对你说，“这是我一生的事业”，或者说，“感谢你来，感谢你在我的生命里驻足倾听。”

事实是这样的。徐明浩刚刚成为吸血鬼时，金珉奎利用他原本的灵性，帮助他接受了吸血鬼世界强大的力量---它首先是一种感知力，对于世界的内在理解和动态把握，其次才是强大和永恒---看似超越普通人类生活的时间与空间，最终仍然不过是在时间与空间中穿梭行走的，永远的孤寂。

“你听到了什么。”金珉奎的声音再一次响起，这次，没有那么令人不安到耳膜阵痛，徐明浩感到自己可以快速作出反应了。  
甚至比想象得还要快一些。  
“楼下.......有个唱片机，大约是很久以前的，唱片里唱的是莫扎特的安魂曲，”徐明浩顿了一顿接着说，“这个女歌手非常优秀，以及---这就是吸血鬼的世界吗？”

“欢迎你来。欢迎你在我家出生。”

金珉奎仿佛得胜一般地在黑暗中露出笑容，又逐渐收敛獠牙说道，“你是由纯血吸血鬼转化来的，所以，即使不杀人，你也可以自在轻松地活下去。这是我给你的礼物。”

礼物。徐明浩隐隐想起那个街头的傍晚，一个穿着考究的男人在他的画架前停下来，就在他正要按照惯常说出“先生，今天不画了”的台词时，男人却露出一个温顺和气的笑容把他的话堵了回去。“我想给年轻的画家一点小礼物，请您下周三午后一定要在画坊等着。”

这个人看起来不比自己大，说话却像是老很多的口气，笑起来有两颗虎牙整齐地露出，眼睛里看不出太多情绪，加上衣服上闪着玫瑰红金光的精致排扣和手中构造复杂的贵族权杖，徐明浩知道此人绝不简单。

而之后的一切只是发了一场烧。自己午夜梦回的恐惧与期待都不再具有意义。真的不算什么了，现在，我是刚出生的人。

徐明浩从枕头上起身，被汗水沾湿的头发一下子变得干爽，身体也轻盈起来。青年画家伸出手臂惊奇地看着自己，手掌上皮肤纹路形成的鳞片微微泛红，稍一放松又慢慢褪色，恢复从前的白皙和...柔软。  
“这太神奇了！”徐明浩转头看着站在跟前的高个子吸血鬼，他现在可以感觉到了...他的笑容，他的睫毛像蝴蝶振翅一样扇动，他的眼珠里薄薄的红---和自己一样，还有他颈子上那根吸血鬼独有的动脉，以及...停止跳动的心脏。

“我们...没有心跳吗？”徐明浩试着熟悉这种怪异的感觉，总得来说还是有点儿不好受。刚刚完成转化，他的口还有点儿渴---而且就在金珉奎点头那一瞬间，他忽然意识到自己的渴不是真的渴。

这是一种比口渴更深的欲望和焦灼。徐明浩很快发觉时间比自己意识到的要过得慢，还不等他迈开步子循着本能去做点什么，就被金珉奎一把抓住手腕:“对，我们没有心跳，也需要自己控制呼吸以防身体坏死，除此之外不会有妨碍你的东西------但我们现在得去吃点儿什么了。”

所谓的吃点儿什么究竟是吃什么，徐明浩还没有来得及反应就已经被金珉奎带到外面农场的边缘。两只吸血鬼在空气里移动起来人眼几乎无法捕捉，而画家则更是激动得直叫唤:“ 啊啊啊啊我终于看到风的轨道了啊啊啊啊灰尘的形状原来是这样啊啊啊啊我就说这种蘑菇不是圆的它的色块凹凸不平------”

停下来的时候发现，世界完蛋了。

徐明浩睁大瞳孔看着眼前这不可思议的世界，光的折射和轻微颤抖，空间的浮动，空气和水的交流，露珠碎成五颜六色的七八瓣，当他看到自己格外感兴趣的东西时，瞳孔会泛出淡淡的红色，被薄红染色的视线停留在一些声音格外复杂的生命体上---心脏，血管，温度，气味，全都呈现更复杂的交互成为混沌的一体，而他忽然明白渴望从何而来。

金珉奎站在山崖边上看着徐明浩跳出去捕食，久违地畅快轻笑着跟上去，徐明浩很有天赋，不需要教就一次性找到主动脉，蹲在灌木丛边完成自己初次吸血的仪式---吸完，舔着过于用力之后凸出来的牙，在脑海里的风暴中渐渐安定下来，再睁开眼睛时，金珉奎就在身边。

“你为什么要把我变成这样？”徐明浩还处于极度兴奋之后的疲惫混沌中，声音听起来却格外平静。这大概是他平时就很温和的缘故，金珉奎想，没撕没咬，比自己当初被全圆佑转化的时候强。

“不痛快吗？”金珉奎答得直接。

“痛快。就是还有点不习惯。突然发现---”

“突然发现血不腥了，光不单调了，速度变得需要自己放慢而不是努力变快了，逆行的人生仿佛化身退行动物，可是你知道这有多么不一样。”金珉奎转过头来，鼻息蹭着自己喜欢了很久的人，“我见过太多吸血鬼伴侣因为双方厌倦于捕食和永生而互相伤害着走远，我想你至少，至少不要有其中一项烦恼。”

“这样活着会很痛苦吗？”

“快乐或痛苦都是一起的，我跟你讲个事情。”金珉奎作出一副神秘兮兮的样子，徐明浩把耳朵凑过去的时候听到的却是他用气声讲出来的几个字:“......是烫的。”

徐明浩翻了一个巨大的白眼险些起身把自己成为吸血鬼之后第一个朋友摔到树上。“谁说要跟你在一起了？”

“那是谁在我离开之后一直站在门口舍不得走开的呢？”金珉奎友好地开过玩笑，又颇为真挚地伸手去攀上徐明浩的手臂:“或者我们可以一起捕猎，一起生活一段时间看看，你反正还要度过适应期的，有经验的吸血鬼或许可以帮你。”

“那你是怎么过适应期的？”

金珉奎的眼睛里红色稍稍褪去一点，黯淡了一瞬间之后又很快随着有几分玩世不恭的笑容重新透出来:“所以...你现在是在吃醋吗？”

坐在地上的新生吸血鬼别过头去不再说话，有风从密林深处涌来，徐明浩感受自身和风交换着的力量，忍不住起身往风来的方向走过去，画家的手纤细白皙，原本只是和各种各样的颜色打交道，现在却能够攀树藤，捕猎，还能在行动中采摘枝头自己感兴趣的植物。徐明浩在高大的杉林里玩得开心，金珉奎听着瀑布的轰鸣快活地站在原地。

永生之所以有趣，在于孤独总与其对立面并存，哪怕还残存一丝温情，吸血鬼们也会格外珍惜。金珉奎想着全圆佑和文俊辉那对冤家路窄亦敌亦友的吸血鬼也能打定主意纠缠到底，每次痛苦得要死想互相搏杀算了的时候打着滚抱在一起，抱着抱着又开始互相折磨就是不肯说一个死，大概为人时对爱的记忆实在太牢固，即使动物性占据了自身大半也还是舍不去一桩最终信仰。  
金珉奎靠自己摸索做吸血鬼，无人陪伴度过适应期，很是犯过一些草率的错误，但无尽的时间很快使他冷静下来，渐渐发觉感官的刺激没有尽头，唯一可靠和能够指望的还是只有活下去，成为无垠的时间里探索宇宙多重可能的生命体，即使身为人的自己已经死了---

正在想些有的没的小事情，金珉奎忽然意识到瀑布的轰鸣声盖过了一切，自己忽然听不到徐明浩的声音了，他惊觉离开原地朝刚才看着的那个方向跑过去，速度比他平时任性不加控制时还要更快一些。  
草木从他脚下簌簌经过，被风扯痛了神经，那些一茬又一茬沉默生长的植物没有意见，无论过了多少年它们还是蔓延在这座星球上的沉默旅客，比吸血鬼们还要古老而深沉。

找到徐明浩的时候是在树下，青年举目看着树梢，手腕无力地贴在自己额头上，做出忏悔般的姿势静静地悬置，金珉奎远在几十步之外就闻到了那个味道---  
“这么快就开始了吗？”

“我本来只是想救那个从瀑布上游掉下去的人的......”  
徐明浩把手放下，抬眼看着靠近的高个子家伙，“我记得你说我不吃也可以.......”

“但是你还是会有渴望，只要对方身上有伤口你就会闻到那股味道，那是一种比婴儿需要乳汁更自然强烈的需求，文俊辉常年幽居不接触人血见到你手上的一个小口子都会忍不住，更何况是从没尝过的你。”

“我忍住了，但是我也没有救他，就站在附近看着他掉下去，觉得我什么也做不了。”

金珉奎本想再说些以后你认识的人都会慢慢死掉你毫无办法之类的话，但看着徐明浩他的目光又柔和下来，金珉奎原本就是个善良的家伙来着，他稍稍振作精神说了桩他早已想好的事，“开心一点儿吧，我带你去追潮，和吸血鬼族群的一大帮游魂一起，到时候大家都会去的，互相不说话，就放松地在月亮底下跑。”

徐明浩微微来了兴致，答应之后就被拽着出发了，那个一年一度的特殊的日子仿佛经过精密计算似的就要在他转化之后的夜晚到来，而金珉奎则前所未有地高兴、昂扬，一路上都在告诉他追潮之夜全圆佑和文俊辉也一定会跑出王宫，到时候徐明浩画的国王和王后的画像也在都城的街道上巡回展示完毕了，他们回程的时候肯定要装模作样坐在马上接受人们拥戴。

听着他们干的这种荒诞的事，徐明浩不知怎的也从内心生出欺骗世人的痛快感觉来，为人时所以为的严肃、端方相较于永生却什么都不是，人们生时将自己安放进去的格子就像死后在墓地为自己寻找的一块确切的位置，而自由灵魂往往超出引力之外，譬如他们现在所做的一样:奔跑，不断向前跑，看着两旁的山林瀑布大河微云飞速后退，所有停留在视野里的景观都只存在于过去。在人们的生活里，节奏过得快往往会带来感官上的超脱，而作为吸血鬼感官上真正的超脱过后，徐明浩兴奋得不知所云，只会在最有触动时抓着金珉奎的手臂:“我想画画！”

“好啊，你会有很多时间用来画画，你想要表达的东西可以随意留存，你也许还能看到几百年后的人们在不起眼的角落里审视你用过的东西，把那当做神圣的事物---成为吸血鬼是开心的事情的，真的，相信我。”

一直努力向自己强调着这份快乐的金珉奎看上去过了一段并不开心的日子。大概自己的出现对他来说是很不一样，是可以温和共处的同类，也是可以互相交流温度的同一时空里有实体的存在，徐明浩默不作声地想了很多，金珉奎看他不说话也就安静下来向前跑着，他们都感觉到周围逐渐有新的轨迹出现，但因为跑得很快他们没有相互打量，而只是在一片风声里静静地行进。

海的气息和云雾首先出现在视野尽头，逐渐地他们能够看到人们建设的海边设施，夜晚来临时海滩变得沉寂，只有向海岸线移动的吸血鬼们无声地聚拢来。

远望那奔腾深海中行将破碎的白浪，那白浪激起的四道或五道余波，都永远同时在扮演着激荡、高潮、崩溃、融和与退却的角色。环绕着世界停留在此地的海上，浪花翻涌又消失，仿佛无限的生命会有的那种百无聊赖。吸血鬼在静止的夜晚时空前停下，以辽阔而深远的寂静迎接天黑之前半空的片刻苍白。

徐明浩是初次品尝这份不寻常的寂静与紧张，但他也能够深深感觉到与从前的不同，与生命原本的能量和感受力更深地结合使他此刻觉得，自己随时都能够冲出去，在海里奔跑。事实上月亮升起来的时候他们真的这么做了，月球看起来长满了孔洞，真实的月亮远远没有曾经看起来那么古老而遥远，但月球的接近却让所有吸血鬼失控地激动起来，潮水上涨的同时体内的力量也被唤起，离开海岸线狂奔的途中身边的人一直在念念有词地祈祷。徐明浩抬头看看那因为真实而显得更为亲切的月球，转身对身旁的金珉奎说:“我们跑到海岛上，然后就停下来吧。”

年轻画家敏感的内心早已洞见将会发生的事，预先打好招呼只是为了不失风度和优雅，而吸血鬼在风中的奔跑本身就像一桩漫无目的的仪式，却刚好蕴含了他们所不能掌控的未知力量。海水从脚下溜走，破碎如昨夜的梦，往事一旦逐远，就会变得与梦没什么不同，未来、过去在夜晚的遮蔽下渐渐重叠，而只有此刻他们并肩倚靠在同一时空。徐明浩在海岛的岩石上露出自己雪白的皮肤，月光底下吸血鬼们纷纷回归原初的炽热，各自找寻暂时栖居的温柔怀抱。也有不那么温柔的---金珉奎提醒徐明浩看全圆佑跟他家猫猫抱在一起打架，还吐槽文俊辉来的一路上唱歌很难听，这份可爱的喧哗没有吵到此时气氛的肃穆，海风在潮汐海面上强劲地席卷，抛开记忆的吸血鬼们寻找着爱人的怀抱，流动的力量随着海上升温逐渐凝结，早晨离得还很远，而现在是孤独生物们深居的夜晚，他们拥抱并且确认存在，远比情话流传得久远的海风在耳畔吟唱古老眠曲。

*

下一个玫瑰花季节的外出，徐明浩下马车时扶着金珉奎的手，他的眼睛里渗出一点淡淡的红，他最近在尝试用自己变得更敏锐的视觉感官作画了，吸血鬼的动态视力极好，说话抬头间，他看见有风氤氲着灰尘和香气经过玫瑰花窗。

**

全圆佑和文俊辉回程的时候果然骑在马上，人们沿街夹道欢迎，全圆佑把下巴凑在赌气的恋人耳边，说话的声音极低而刚好能够被感官敏锐的纯血听得清清楚楚:“我家俊尼唱歌真的很好听，尤其是高音。”


End file.
